Ouija: consecuencias de jugarlo un viernes 13
by VizoredLisa
Summary: Se dice que el viernes trece es un día maldito, porque muchos hechos trágicos sucedieron ese día, con el correr de los años, paso a ser un día en que todo lo malo puede pasar. Rukia e Ichigo creían que solamente era un mito para asustar a la gente. Nunca supieron –hasta ese día- que el viernes trece sería su peor día.
1. Chapter 1

**Ouija: consecuencias de jugarlo un viernes 13**

Ciudad de Karakura. Jueves 12 23:30

Un grupo de chicos se encontraba reunido en la puerta principal de un hospital abandonado. El clima y ambiente eran tenebrosos, el cielo completamente encapotado amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento, una ligera niebla rodeaba el lugar.  
Todo en general se prestaba para jugar al famoso juego de la ouija.  
-Volveré a preguntar lo mismo- dijo cansado un joven con capucha -¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?  
-Ya Ichigo ¿acaso tienes miedo?- se burló Keigo.  
-Estamos aquí porque mañana es viernes 13, se cree que iniciado el día, para esta fecha los portales de los otros mundos son abiertos hacía la tierra para que los espíritus hagan de las suyas- comenzó a hablar Tatsuki –entonces que mejor idea de Keigo que venir a jugar a la ouija en un hospital abandonado, quizás allá más fantasmas aquí dentro.  
-Íbamos a ir al hospital que tiene tu padre- continuo Mizuiro uniéndose a la charla –pero la clínica es muy pequeña y no le encontramos la diversión.  
-¿Y por qué no fuimos a la clínica del padre de Ishida?- pregunto Ichigo, aun sin comprender que querían hacer.  
-Se lo propuse a mi padre, pero se negó.- respondió acomodándose los lentes –Los pacientes deben descansar y él no quiere a nadie gritando por los pasillos.  
El joven siguió pensando que era estúpido hacer este juego, si la cuestión era asustarse con esas tonterías estaba seguro que la mitad del grupo no se inmutaría, Uryu, Inoue, Chad, Rukia y él podían ver espíritus. En ese momento se dio cuenta que una de las mencionadas no estaba.  
-¿En dónde está metida Rukia?  
-Kuchiki-san debe estar por llegar, dijo que no tardaría mucho- respondió Chizuru mirando a ambos lados de la calle.  
-¡Mira ahí viene!- grito Inoue sacudiendo el brazo en alto para llamarla.  
La aludida apuro su paso hasta llegar con el grupo, traía en sus manos una bolsa con una caja dentro.  
-Disculpen la tardanza chicos, pero se me complico un poco conseguir esto- levanto la bolsa con orgullo –ahora si podremos jugar.  
Todo el grupo entro al lugar que solo se iluminaba por la luz de unas linternas, caminaron por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con otra puerta frente a ellos. Nadie decía nada, solo el ruido de sus pasos cortaban el silencio que los rodeaba. Pasaron a un cuarto que en su pasado seguramente fue una sala de espera, Tatsuki alumbro un cartel sobre una de las puertas, la misma decía "Terapia Intensiva".  
-Este es el lugar indicado- dijo contento Keigo –en terapia intensiva mucha gente muere, ha de haber más de un alma vagando por este lugar.  
Algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de Ichigo e Ishida que hizo que ambos se miraran instintivamente preocupados. Se dieron cuenta que el lugar por mas tenebroso que fuera, no tenía ni un indicio de almas, más que no fuera la de ellos.  
-¿No te parece esto extraño?- pregunto el chico de la capucha en voz baja a su amigo.  
-La verdad es que sí, no puedo sentir nada- hablo aún más bajo –a pesar de ser un lugar abandonado es más propenso a que algún alma sin descanso este por aquí, pero es extraño que no haya nada.- razono un momento –Lo más extraño es que no puedo sentir tu reiatsu y hasta donde se no puedes hacerlo desaparecer.  
-Esto es más que extraño, por las dudas mantén tus sentidos activos- puso una mano en su hombro –de todos modos disfrutemos como el resto se asusta.  
El pelinegro solo asintió con su cabeza al ver llegar a Inoue a su lado.  
-¿De qué hablan chicos?- pregunto inocente –tranquilos tan solo es un tonto juego, deben de mover su dedo con el resto y listo.  
-Lo sabemos Inoue, solo le decía a Uryu que si no se apuran se pasara la hora que decían- hablo algo irritado Ichigo.  
-Ya está todo listo- anuncio Keigo feliz.  
-Todos a sus lugares que faltan unos minutos para que sea medianoche- continúo Mizuiro.  
El resto obedeció y se sentaron formando una ronda. Alrededor de la tabla, un par de velas encendidas alumbraban en su totalidad al juego de mesa.  
-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto una inocente Rukia.  
Ichigo rio por bajo de la ingenuidad de su amiga, ella se ponía feliz por cada cosa estúpida que hacían los mortales ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá sido mortal?  
-No te rías idiota- lo amenazo golpeándolo en la cabeza. Al estar Chad de por medio no llego a golpearlo con fuerza.  
-Yo me rio de lo que quiero enana…  
-Ok, continuemos- interrumpió Chizuru.  
-¡Muy bien! Ahora cada uno coloque sobre esta pieza- Keigo mostro la pieza en cuestión –un dedo índice- indico poniendo primero el suyo. El resto lo imito.  
-¡Listo! ¿Y ahora?- volvió a preguntar Rukia más feliz de lo normal.  
-Muy bien- apremio Chizuru –vamos Keigo, comienza la invocación.  
-Está bien- dijo el aludido poniéndose serio. –Solicitamos la presencia de un espíritu, si estas por aquí, por favor has acto de tu presencia y responde nuestras preguntas- hizo una pausa –no te haremos daño, solo responde moviendo nuestro lápiz (la ficha en la que pusieron los dedos) a las letras que deseas.  
Esperaron en silencio por unos minutos, pero no sucedió nada.  
-Rukia este tablero que compraste no funciona- dijo Ichigo picando su enojo –ni para eso sirves.  
-Eres un idiota cabeza de zanahoria, si tanto te quejas hubieras…  
En ese mismo momento se quedó en silencio y el grupo la observo, era extraño que no continuara con sus insultos. Era sabido que cuando ambos comenzaban una discusión no la paraban hasta terminar golpeados –literalmente-.  
-Ichigo no te di el permiso de que me tocaras- dijo enojada y un segundo escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral al sentir que alguien tocaba su cabello.  
-Kuchiki-san- la llamo la peli naranja –Kurosaki-kun no te esta tocando. Una de sus manos está a la vista de todos y la otra está del lado de Ishida-kun.  
-En eso tiene razón- dijo el joven de anteojos levantando la mano de Ichigo con la de él –mira aquí está su mano y no llega a tocarte.  
-Esto no es gracioso chicos- los reprendió Chizuru mirando a todos lados.  
-Les digo en serio- dijo tranquila Rukia –alguien me toco.  
-Está bien, fui yo- respondió resignado el pelinaranja aunque él no haya sido –la próxima vez te pediré permiso.  
Keigo volvió a hacer la invocación, pero nadie pareció estar en la estancia. La cara de aburrimiento de alguno de los presentes decía que el juego era un tremendo fracaso.  
-Bueno, por lo visto no hay ni un ente en este lugar, esto es aburrido- hablo Mizuiro luego de unos minutos de silencio.  
En ese momento una ráfaga de viento diminuta hizo que la llama de dos velas se apaguen y algo con bastante agresividad bajo la capucha que el pelinaranja tenía puesto.  
-Ahora sí hay alguien- aseguro la chica de lentes con bastante miedo.  
-Eres un espíritu bastante divertido ¿verdad?- pregunto Keigo con esperanza.  
Tras unos segundos la ficha en la que todos tenían apoyados uno de sus dedos se movió hacia la silaba que se encontraba en la parte superior izquierda "Si". Todos se miraron con sorpresa ninguno de ellos había movido la ficha por propia voluntad, sino que todos siguieron el movimiento que esta hizo.  
-Con que eres divertido eh- dijo feliz Keigo. -¿Cómo te llamas?  
La ficha se movió de letra a letra hasta formar _"Zero"_.  
-Bienvenido Zero- saludo Tatsuki -¿Cuántos años tienes?- ella estaba segura que era uno de ellos el que movía la ficha.  
Nuevamente se movió la pieza por toda la tabla para escribir _"No lo sé"_.  
-¿Hace cuánto estas muerto?- siguió Chizuru.  
" _No lo recuerdo_ "- escribió el espíritu.  
Las preguntas siguieron surgiendo, todos expectantes a las respuestas, de las cuales algunas solo eran un " _no sé_ ".  
-Señor Zero- dijo Inoue por primera vez -¿Sabe si alguno de los integrantes de este grupo tiene un secreto bien guardado?  
Zero respondió " _si_ ".  
-¿Quién o quiénes?- esta vez fue Uryu el que pregunto.  
La ficha se movió bastante de prisa complicando un poco la lectura, la oración decía: _"hay una pareja entre ustedes que no dice nada hace meses"_.  
-¿Quienes forman esta pareja?- pregunto Chad, después de estar toda la noche en silencio.  
 _"No puedo decir sus nombres"_ \- escribió Zero.  
-Entonces tócalos o has algo para que lo sepamos, si es que no sabes sus nombres- ayudo dando una solución Mizuiro.  
Por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, Ichigo volvió a tener puesta su capucha, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo ¿Quién era su pareja?  
-¿Con quién estas saliendo Kurosaki?- le pregunto Ishida a su amigo picándolo con un dedo.  
-Maldita sea, esta alma quiere una buena paliza por inventar estupideces- hablo bastante enojado –no estoy saliendo con nadie.  
-Zero ¿Quién es la pareja de este chico?- señalo el chico de anteojos a su amigo mientras lo ignoraba.  
Rukia sintió como "ese" alguien la agarraba de su brazo libre y se lo levantaba.  
-¡Rukia!- gritaron todos al unísono menos el pelinaranja.  
-Ichigo eres un mal amigo, no podre perdonarte jamás- dijo llorando Keigo.  
-Kurosaki-kun…-Inoue lo miro y guardo silencio.  
-Yo no estoy saliendo con ella- dijo desesperado Ichigo al notar las caras de sus amigos. Ya se encargaría de darle una buena paliza a esa alma antes de mandarla a la sociedad de almas.  
-Quiero irme a casa- se escuchó la voz de Rukia. Ella se sintió mal por la reacción de sus amigos y más por la de su amiga, ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Ichigo y por lo sucedido se la notaba dolida.  
-¡Espera Kuchiki-san!- la alerto Keigo al ver que estaba a punto de quitar su dedo de la ficha –no puedes sacar tu dedo hasta que el espíritu sea despedido y él quiera irse.  
-¿Sino que?- pregunto con enojo y miedo. Aunque estaba segura que si lo viera podría terminar con él en segundos.  
-Zero no se ira y estará molestándonos hasta que se aburra de nosotros y se vaya.  
Inoue solo se quedó callada mirando intercaladamente a la pareja que el "ente" había señalado. Ella también creía que era uno de ellos el/la que movía la ficha por el tablero y por eso estaba segura que era verdad que Ichigo y Rukia estaban saliendo y lo ocultaban. Sus ojos amenazaron con dejar caer las lágrimas que nublaban su vista.  
-Zero-san fue muy agradable pasar el rato contigo- dijo Tatsuki -¿Quiere hacernos el favor de retirarse?  
La ficha se movió con tranquilidad hasta la parte superior derecha de la tabla donde decía " _No_ ".  
-¿Por qué no?- interrogo Mizuiro.  
" _No se me apetece_ "- la ficha se movió rápido.  
-Entonces ¿qué quieres?- dijo divertido Uryu.  
El recorrido del 'lápiz' fue lento por la tabla para formar " _sangre_ ".  
-Chicos esto no me está gustando- la voz de Chizuru denotaba miedo.  
" _Quédense un rato más o los matare uno por uno_ "- la pieza bailo rápidamente por el tablero que casi no se puedo leer lo que señalaba.  
-Quiero irme- esta vez lo dijo Keigo bastante asustado.  
Se escuchó ruido en la ventana, todos miraron para ver como en el vidrio empañado se formó " _quiero su sangre_ ".  
-Por favor retírese- dijo serio Mizuiro al ver que sus amigos estaban más que asustados.  
La ficha volvió a moverse hacía el " _no_ ".  
-¡Ya vete de una vez!- grito Tatsuki exasperada.  
Esto no le gusto a Zero y acto seguido al grito de la pelinegra, los vidrios comenzaron a romperse uno por uno y las pocas sillas que había en el lugar volaron estrellándose contra las paredes.  
Keigo y Chizuru se olvidaron de la "despedida", sacaron el dedo de la ficha, se levantaron y salieron corriendo hacia la entrada principal del hospital.  
-Chicos voy con el cobarde de Keigo- Mizuiro salió detrás de su amigo.  
-Iré a seguir a Chizuru- dijo Tatsuki parándose –Orihime ¿vienes conmigo?  
-Claro- se paró –vamos.  
-Inoue- la llamo Rukia –no es lo que crees, luego hablaremos- dijo seria.  
-No te preocupes Kuchiki-san me alegro por los dos- los miro firmemente –hacen linda pareja.  
Las dos chicas se marcharon detrás de la chica pervertida de anteojos que salió corriendo despavorida a pesar de que ya era muy tarde. Chad por su parte se fue por detrás de los dos chicos para acompañarlos hasta sus respectivas casas.  
-¿Ichigo tienes tu placa de shinigami?- pregunto Rukia parándose frente al pelinaranja.  
-Claro- respondió sin entender. Saco la placa de su bolsillo y se la entrego.  
-Cuida mi gigai- hablo mientas salía de su cuerpo artificial con ayuda de la placa –iré a dar un recorrido y me fijare que los chicos estén bien.  
-No te preocupes Kuchiki-san yo cuidare a tu novio- rio el Quincy.  
-Cállate Uryu- grito Ichigo y golpeo con odio a su amigo.  
-Idiota agarra mi gigai y ojo con ensuciarle la ropa o me conocerás- dijo la shinigami para desaparecer por una de las ventanas rotas.  
Los dos amigos se quedaron en la sala, guardaron el juego dentro de la caja y esperaron al momento más conveniente para hablar.  
-Ya sal de donde sea que estés cabeza de piña- hablo enojado a la nada Ichigo mientras dejaba el gigai de su amiga en una silla.  
-'Zero' tienes que contarme cómo es eso de que Ichigo y Rukia están en pareja- dijo el joven acomodándose los lentes -¿Cómo puede ser que no te opusiste?  
-No soy quien para oponerme en la felicidad de Rukia- contesto alguien detrás de ellos.  
Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con Renji sentado sobre una mesa, con una sonrisa que delataba lo bien que la estaba pasando. Para su sorpresa ninguno de los dos presentes en la sala se sorprendieron de encontrárselo, es más, algo le decía que ellos ya sabían que era él.  
-¿Cómo supieron que era yo?- pregunto poniéndose de pie.  
-Cuando me levantaste la capucha hace un rato, Chad encontró un cabello muy largo y rojo en mi hombro- le mostro el cabello en cuestión y sí era de él.  
-¿Cómo es que no podíamos sentirte hace un rato y ahora sí?- lo interrogo Ishida.  
-Fue gracias a esto- mostro una pulsera que tenía puesta en su brazo –y antes de que me pregunten qué es lo que hago en este lugar y porque no pueden sentir si hay otras almas en el lugar es gracias a Urahara.

Flashback

 _Renji llegaba tranquilo a la tienda de Urahara cuando es secuestrado por varias personas, minutos después era liberado dentro de la tienda por un hombre de gran tamaño (Tessai). El sombrerero reía divertido tapándose con el abanico parte de su cara.  
-Esto no es divertido, idiotas- dijo enojado.  
-Ya lo sé, pero en su momento fue gracioso- volvió a taparse el rostro con el abanico –ya que venias de visitas, tengo una misión para ti.  
-Mientras que no tenga que hacer esfuerzo lo haré- pensó un momento –y tengo que ser bien remunerado o no hay trato.  
-Te aseguro que te divertirás y no tendrás que hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo.  
-Me agrada entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto Renji sentándose en el suelo.  
-Kuchiki-san vino hace unos minutos a buscar una ouija- al ver la cara del joven, al sombrerero no le quedó otra que explicar que era esto. –La ouija es un juego en el cual se invoca un alma y esta va respondiendo preguntas que los participantes le hacen, a veces funciona otras veces no. La cuestión de todo esto es que Kurosaki-san está también con el resto de los chicos y como sabes su alma es bastante suculenta para los hollow, no queremos que un simple juego termine en un caos.  
-¿Entonces?- pregunto el muchacho.  
-Esto- le mostro un artefacto del tamaño de un lápiz –es un escudo anti hollow, lo pondrás en la puerta del hospital en el que están los chicos y nadie de adentro o afuera podrá sentir el reiatsu de nadie.- hizo una pausa –y esto- le dio una pulsera –es una pulsera que cuando tocas este botón- señalo un botoncito –eres completamente invisible en todo sentido al resto de los presentes. Eso sí, no podrán tocarte, pero tu si podrás tocarlos.  
Ya que no hay habrá almas vagando ahí dentro, tú serás el alma solitaria que jugara con ellos.  
-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto Renji sonriendo como un niño pequeño al imaginar el juego.  
-Responderás sus preguntas, y cuando quieran que te vayas diles que no, y amenázalos con matarlos, rompe cosas o lo que quieras. La cuestión es que huyan despavoridos._

Fin flashback

-Y así fue como llegue aquí para divertirme y ¡joder! que si lo he hecho, Urahara tenía razón, fue divertido.- dijo riendo al recordar como los chicos huyeron.  
-En fin- Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida –no sé qué harán ustedes, pero yo me voy a casa a dormir.  
Uryu y Renji caminaron detrás de él, este para cuando llega a la puerta y tras dar unos insultos en voz baja retrocedió sus pasos, agarro el gigai de Rukia por uno de sus brazos y lo arrastro como si fuera un juguete. Salieron del hospital, una ligera llovizna caía, la niebla ya se había dispersado dejando ver con claridad el frente de aquel lugar, aún podían recordarlo como el hospital que Don Kanonji uso para uno de sus programas. El pelirrojo saco un objeto de la puerta y lo guardo en su bolsillo, se volvió a sentir el reiatsu de todos, incluso a lo lejos –no muy lejos- se sentía a Rukia.  
-Kurosaki será mejor que agarres bien el gigai de tu 'novia' o si no te matará- dijo riendo Uryu.  
-¡Maldita sea! Que no es mi novia- soltó el gigai de su amiga y siguió caminando.  
-Idiota Rukia te dará una buena paliza si dejas tirado así a su gigai- Renji hablo levantando el cuerpo artificial de su amiga.  
Mientras Ichigo caminaba unos metros más adelante que sus amigos, estos cuchicheaban por lo bajo.  
-¿Es verdad que Ichigo está saliendo con Rukia?- pregunto el Quincy casi en secreto.  
-La verdad es que no lo sé, la otra vez fui a la tienda de Urahara y los encontré besándose, pero todo fue un plan de ese maldito comerciante- hablo enojado –y como sé que a este idiota le molesta lo cargo desde ese día.  
Continuaron caminando los tres hasta que el pelinegro de despidió de ellos y entro a su casa. Tan solo quedaban ellos dos, el trayecto hasta la residencia de los Kurosaki fue silenciosa, ya en la entrada de la casa la lluvia se volvió más fuerte.  
-¿Quieres quedarte en casa?- pregunto Ichigo al shinigami -puedo prestarte el sofá.  
-No, gracias- se disculpó Renji –iré a llevarle estas cosas a Urahara y me quedare allí- le tendió el gigai de Rukia –te salve de que la enana te dé una buena paliza.  
-Ja-ja muy gracioso- dijo el pelinaranja irónico –esa maldita enana, se cree que soy su mula de carga...  
-Adiós Ichigo, descansa- se despidió su amigo cortando el sermón que no quería escuchar.  
Ichigo entro en la casa, tiro el gigai de Rukia en el sofá y se dirigió directo a su cuarto. Ya era muy tarde y el sueño estaba ganando la batalla.  
El joven despertó de su hermoso sueño al sentir que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación y luego se sintieron los pasos de ese alguien que camino hasta su cama. Volteo y se encontró con Rukia a un costado de la cama.  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es un hollow?- pregunto el chico aún dormido.  
-La verdad es que tengo miedo ¿puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto seriamente.  
-Ni en tus mejores sueños, has matado miles de hollow, te enfrentaste a los arrancar y tienes miedo a…- se quedó callado, no delataría a su amigo, ya que este lo salvo con el gigai de Rukia. Sería una noche larga- Has lo que se te de la maldita gana- dijo resignado dándole la espalda a la chica.  
Sintió el cuerpo frío de ella en su espalda provocando un escalofrío, volvió a cerrar los ojos para que el sueño lo venza.  
-Ichigo- lo llamo su amiga en voz baja.  
-Duérmete de una buena vez antes de que me arrepienta- dijo molesto.  
-Imbécil- lo insulto la chica -¿Trajiste el juego? Debo devolvérselo a Urahara por la mañana.  
Ichigo abrió los ojos grandes, definitivamente sería una noche larga. Rukia por su parte disfruto el saber que tendría la cama para ella sola, ya que cuando el shinigami sustituto vuelva lo haría dormir en el suelo. Después de todo su "miedo" fue una excusa para dormir en su cama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaa! Volví, después de un par de días xD  
Cuando aprenda a responder los review, prometo contestar. Gracias por los concejos, es la primera vez que publico un fic y que lo escribo, en usar FF y bueno, en todo xD  
Los cambios de personalidades es por la buena causa de la historia, sino no sería divertido.**

 **Como todos saben Bleach no me pertenece, es Tite, pero estoy tratando de cambiar esto ofreciéndole chocolates (?)**

 **No molesto más, y si quieren tirarme con algo, me avisan así me cubro.  
Esta parte surgió ha pedido, y no tengo más, solo serán estos dos caps.  
Saludos!  
Lisa**

 _ **Parte 2**_

Tan solo había pasado media hora desde que el pelinaranja fue y regreso con el juego que olvido en el hospital abandonado. Estaba congelado, a pesar de ser un alma, sentía tanto frío como si la misma Rukia o Toushiro lo hubieran atacado con sus zanpakuto en modo shikai. La lluvia en ese lapso de tiempo se había tornado de tranquila a una fuerte, por suerte su cuerpo no estaba mojado, así que no se enfermaría. Entro a su habitación por la ventana evitando pisar la cama para no despertar a la shinigami, dejo sobre el escritorio la caja del juego y se dispuso a entrar en su cuerpo, ¡al fin podría dormir! Miro hacia su cama y solo se encontraba

-Maldita enana del demonio- la maldijo en voz baja -¿en dónde habrás metido mi cuerpo?

Busco dentro del armario y ahí no estaba, busco en muchas partes, pero no lo encontraba, sentía muchas ganas de matarla, su último lugar de búsqueda fue debajo de la cama y ¡tachan! Ahí estaba él, tapado con una cobija.

-Me vengare Rukia, no te preocupes- le hablo mientras respiraba con fuerza por la sensación que le provocaba ser de carne y hueso nuevamente.

El pelinaranja volvió a sentir frío, estaba congelado, involuntariamente su mandíbula temblaba, estaba seguro que si no se metía a la cama moriría de hipotermia. Lentamente corrió a la pelinegra para un costado –ella dormía en el medio la cama- para no despertarla, por un momento pensó en tirarla al suelo, pero borro esa idea inmediatamente, necesitaba calor humano. Se acomodó en el lado libre y poco a poco fue tomando temperatura, hasta que el sueño gano nuevamente la batalla.

Rukia despertó por la mañana, le dolía el cuerpo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba sentada como si se hubiera metido a presión? No podía ver nada el lugar estaba oscuro, intento mover las manos y los pies, pero no pudo. Estaba atada. ¿Cómo llego a ese lugar y de esa manera? Lo último que recordaba era haber despertado en algún momento de la madrugada encontrándose a Ichigo durmiendo a su lado, este tenía una mano sobre su estómago (en el de ella) y sentía su respiración cerca de su oreja. Era la primera vez que el sustituto se mostraba tranquilo, su respiración era tan relajante que logro hacerla dormir de nuevo.

-Ichigo sácame de aquí- grito desesperada –esto no es divertido, necesito ir al baño- sabía que el responsable de su situación era el cabeza de zanahoria.

-Ojo por ojo- respondió él desde algún lugar –tu dejaste mi cuerpo debajo la cama, casi muero de frío. Así que te metí en el armario, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Por favor Ichigo, discúlpame- suplico –necesito ir al baño y no es broma.

Se abrió la puerta del armario dejando ver a un pelinaranja con el ceño completamente fruncido y con un humor de perros. Este vio la expresión de Rukia y cambio su rostro en tan solo segundos, estaba disfrutando ese momento.

-Veo que es verdad que necesitas ir al baño- hablo entre risas mientras sacaba a la shinigami y le desataba las manos.

-Claro que si idiota, ya no aguanto más.- En cuanto sus pies fueron liberados salió corriendo de la habitación.

El día, al igual que la noche anterior, estaba nublado y de a ratos una fina llovizna caía para mojar a todos aquellos que caminaban por la calle. Ichigo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras que Rukia a la par de él llevaba un paraguas que la resguardaba de la llovizna.

\- Ir a la escuela un día así debería considerarse un pecado- dijo la pelinegra mirando hacia el frente.

-Eso es porque eres una vaga- contesto su amigo bostezando –además sabes que no es necesario que asistas a la escuela, total luego te vas a la sociedad de almas y las notas no importan.

-Eres un idiota Ichigo, se supone que debo comportarme como una humana. Entonces debo ir a la escuela- continuo haciendo girar el paraguas.

-Y tú eres una enana que quiere parecerse humana, cuando llevas muerta vaya uno a saber cuántos años- ni siquiera la miro –a pesar de tener esa apariencia, estas vieja.  
Continuo caminando un par de metros cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga se quedó parada en el mismo lugar que antes. En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser, la enana se había enojado.

-Hey, siento lo que dije, no fueron mis intenciones decirte vieja.- se paró para mirarla, estaba seguro que tenía un pie en el mundo real y el otro en la sociedad de almas.

-Púdrete Ichigo- contesto para seguir caminando.

El transcurso hasta la escuela fue en silencio, el pelinaranja no dijo ni una palabra, para conservar su vida, en cambio Rukia iba pensando la mejor manera de vénganse de él, una por decirle vieja y otra por haberla metido dentro del armario, aunque estaba segura que eso lo tenía merecido. Entraron al aula juntos para encontrarse con sus amigos, algunos riendo y otros con cara de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche, se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares y se sentaron.

-Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun ¿Cómo han dormido?- los saludo Inoue acercándose a ellos.

Los aludidos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y notaron como sus vasos sanguíneos se dilataban, no dirían por nada del mundo que durmieron juntos, no complicarían más la situación que no era verdadera gracias a que Zero-san dijo algo que no era cierto.

-Hola Inoue- dijo Ichigo –dormí bien, aunque tome un poco de frío y creo que enfermare de gripe.

-Yo también dormí bien, pero estoy contracturada por una mala posición- rio Rukia haciéndose la inocente, pero odiaba a su compañero en ese momento –y tu Inoue ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-Muy bien, por un momento tuve un poco de miedo, por el mensaje que dejo Zero-san, pero luego recordé que seguramente fue uno de nosotros haciendo una broma y me quede tranquila –miro a la pareja con tristeza y Rukia entendió su mirada, estaba dolida por lo de la noche anterior.

-¿Podemos hablar Inoue?- pregunto la pelinegra parándose de su lugar.

Antes de que Orihime pueda responder, Keigo entro corriendo al salón, lloraba exageradamente, todos lo quedaron mirando.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- grito y la pelinegra se quedó petrificada al escuchar su nombre de ese modo -¿Por qué me engañaste con este mal amigo?- señalo con el dedo a Ichigo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, salto para abrazar a la joven cuando fue interceptado por un brazo antes de llegar a destino, cayó bruscamente de bruces.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo el pelinaranja –no seas idiota, yo no estoy saliendo con la enana plana esta- señalo a Rukia.

-No estas saliendo con ella y no me dejas que la abrace ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? Y no le digas plana, así esta perfecta- dijo con más lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Solamente no quiero que invadas su espacio personal, es todo.

Iban a seguir discutiendo cuando ven entrar a Uryuu tranquilamente al aula, se había alejado dos metros de la puerta cuando la misma se cerró con fuerza y las luces se apagaron. Los gritos de alguno de los alumnos resonaron en toda la escuela. A los minutos la puerta se vuelve a abrir, dejando ver la sombra de Chad en el pasillo, entra y enciende la luz. Se encontró con muchas caras de pánico, Keigo estaba escondido detrás de Mizuiro, Rukia se abrazaba a la cintura de Ichigo con bastante fuerza -por la cara de este-, Inoue apretaba la mano de Tatsuki.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Chad a Ishida, que era el más cercano a él.

-No lo sé, se asustaron porque la puerta se cerró y la luz se apagó- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Acaso no recuerdan que anoche no terminaron el juego?

Keigo grito y señalo con un dedo el pizarrón, en el mismo estaba escrito _"Hola chicos, el juego aún no termina"._ Varios alumnos comenzaron a murmurar, el apagón fue de algunos segundos y nadie se había movido de sus respectivos lugares como para escribir ese mensaje en la pizarra. Uryuu y Chad se unieron al pequeño círculo que se formó con el grupo de participantes del juego de la ouija.

-Entonces, es verdad que hay un espíritu entre nosotros- razono por unos instantes Mizuiro.

-Así es- hablo Ishida acomodando sus lentes –paso toda la noche en mi casa y vino siguiéndome.

-¿Cómo que se quedó en tu casa?- pregunto asustada Inoue -¿Por qué no te mato?

-Solo quería sangre y se la di- continúo como si nada. Se había puesto de acuerdo con Renji para asustar a los que podía y solo le quedaba hablar con Ichigo para continuar con su broma. –Después pase el resto de la noche en suma tranquilidad.

-Ichigo tengo miedo- la pelinegra apretaba con más fuerza a su amigo.

-No seas miedosa enana, hazle frente como siempre lo haces- logro soltarse con bastante dificultad. Todavía sostenía las manos de Rukia cuando la profesora entro al aula.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!- saludo con euforia –Kurosaki y Kuchiki pueden seguir con las muestras de afecto en el recreo, ahora todos a sus lugares.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio, los aludidos ocuparon sus lugares con la cara completamente rojas. Gracias al maldito de Renji ahora más gente creía que ellos dos eran pareja, el pelinaranja en cuanto lo viera lo golpearía por la vergüenza que lo hacía pasar.

-¡Muy bien!- aplaudió la profesora –como sabrán, hoy es viernes 13, un día con mucha mala suerte- escribió la fecha en el pizarrón, sin borrar el mensaje escrito –y para no salir de esta desdicha- rio divertida –saquen una hoja, que tomare examen sorpresa.

Un murmullo de quejas se escuchó en toda el aula. La profesora se divertía desde su lugar viendo a sus alumnos dejar una hoja sobre el escritorio y guardando el resto de sus cosas en las maletas. Disfrutaría corregir esos exámenes. La siguiente media hora transcurrió con bastante velocidad, Ichigo tenía su examen terminado y esperaba un poco más de tiempo para entregarlo. Miro a Rukia que por momento se la veía muy concentrada.

-" _Genial, de seguro estará dibujando"-_ pensó el pelinaranja.

-Kurosaki-kun- escucho la voz de su amiga con bastante fuerza y esa vocecita que tanto lo irritaba –estamos en examen, no puedo pasarte las respuestas, no es algo correcto.- dijo dándose vuelta mostrándole una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Kurosaki Ichigo entregue su examen por favor!- la profesora lo miro con enojo.

El sustituto se levantó, camino hacia el escritorio y entrego su examen, esa enana maldita se la pagaría. La profesora miro el examen, miro a Rukia y por ultimo al chico.

-Veo que tu novia te jugo una trampa- le hablo en voz baja –ve un rato al patio, tu examen ya estaba terminado.

Salió del aula y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar antes del patio, se quedó bajo techo. Una gruesa niebla borraba la visibilidad a larga distancia. Se concentró en intentar ver más allá de lo que podía, un brazo se apoyó en su hombro haciéndolo saltar del susto, miro hacia atrás y se encontró con Renji sonriendo divertido.

-Rukia te jugo mal, amigo- le mostro la pulsera que ocultaba su reiatsu –no te preocupes, solo tú y Uryuu saben que estoy aquí.

-Esa enana del demonio me las pagara. De todos modos le tiene miedo a Zero-san, si tan solo supiera que eres tú, se te vendría la noche.

-Tengo para proponerte lo siguiente- comenzó el pelirojo y le conto todo lo que tenía pensado hacer para asustar a Rukia de una manera muy "tierna".

A Ichigo le pareció una idea sumamente interesante y divertida, ahora si media las consecuencias eso ya era un tema aparte.  
Rukia continuaba con su examen, ¡esas cuentas eran imposibles! Sonrió al recordar que Ichigo tuvo que entregar su examen por estar "copiándose". Los minutos transcurrieron, su celular sonó, " _alerta de hollow"_ pensó, Ishida se levantó y entrego su examen, hablo unas palabras con la profesora y salió del aula con naturalidad. Ahora podía quedarse tranquila con el examen, el Quincy y el shinigami sustituto se encargarían de ese maldito hollow. De golpe una intranquilidad la invadió, sintió como el reiatsu de Ichigo se descontrolaba por unos instantes y luego se tranquilizó, estaba segura que uso el bankai, por otra parte el reiatsu del Quincy había desaparecido por completo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Necesitaba ir a comprobar que todo estaba bien. Tomo su examen y lo entrego, ya pediría ayuda para poder recuperar esa mala nota.  
Llego a la velocidad del shunpo al lugar en donde sentía a Ichigo, había bastante niebla por lo tanto no podía verlo, camino y se encontró con Ishida apoyado en el tronco de un árbol bastante agotado y seminconsciente, estaba bien, pero el pelinaranja la tenía más preocupada, camino varios pasos más adelante y lo vio arrodillado en el piso con las manos enterradas en la tierra húmeda.

-Ichigo ¿Estas bien?- pregunto bastante asustada.

-No te acerques Rukia- advirtió.

¿Por qué esa voz era y no era la de Kurosaki? Se acercó unos pasos más y noto como la máscara de hollow se le iba formando, ya ocupaba casi la totalidad de su rostro, el chico cayo rendido al suelo. Rukia lo levanto poniéndolo boca arriba y sostuvo medio cuerpo en el de ella.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!- lo llamaba desesperada, le rompía la máscara con la mano, pero la misma se seguía formando -¡Ichigo reacciona!

-Te dije que no te acercaras- dijo con esa voz extraña. Se quitó la máscara y abrió los ojos lentamente ambos eran negros, solo el color miel podía distinguirse –Te dije que no te acercaras- volvió a repetir, ahora estaba segura que no era Ichigo, sino que su hollow lo había controlado.

-Tú no eres Ichigo- afirmo soltándolo, pero el chico fue más rápido y la tomo de los brazos con fuerza, la acerco a él con violencia y la beso en los labios. – ¡Suéltame!- dijo en cuanto pudo deshacer el beso.

Al hollow no pareció importarle e hizo caso omiso volviéndole a aprisionar los labios con los suyos, la besaba con desesperación, ella no sabía cómo soltarse, la agarraba estratégicamente. De golpe sintió como dejo de besarla y se quedó petrificado, lo miro a los ojos y estos comenzaban a ser normales nuevamente.

-Quería jugarte una broma- dijo débilmente Ichigo –pero salió mal, lo siento- se disculpó para luego dejar caer su cuerpo sobre la chica, estaba completamente dormido.

La shinigami sostuvo varios minutos el cuerpo de su amigo, vio como de su pecho corría una fina línea de sangre. Le corrió el shihakusho para poder ver qué tipo de herida tenía. Quedo completamente pálida al ver la frase que tenía escrita sobre la piel _"ya tome la sangre de otro"_ entonces Zero-san estaba ahí y quería su sangre. 

_Por la tarde_

Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeo varias veces hasta que pudo ver bien, estaba en su habitación, en su cama ¿Cómo llego ahí? Se sentó de golpe. En la orilla de la misma Renji dormitaba y Rukia leía un manga sentada sobre el escritorio.

-Hasta que la princesa se dignó a despertar- dijo con ironía la pelinegra, despertando a su amigo.

-Ichigo ¿Cómo estás?- el pelirrojo le tiro una almohada en la cara –maldita sea nos hiciste llevar un susto de muerte idiota.

-Tú fuiste el de la idea esa para asustar a la enana esta- le tiro el manga que su amiga estaba leyendo- imbécil, todo fue tu culpa ¿y si mataba a Rukia? No recuerdo absolutamente nada, solo sé que le dije que no se acerque y luego desperté aquí.

-Cuando no podía despertarte, apareció Renji y con Ishida te trajeron a casa, tu padre te reviso, solo necesitabas descansar.- la chica se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-¿Paso algo malo en ese lapso que no recuerdo?- pregunto mirando primero a su amigo y luego a su amiga.

-Nada grave- respondió el pelirrojo mirando a su amiga y esta se ponía toda colorada –solo que tu hollow hizo algo indebido con Rukia- rio divertido.

-¡Cállate Renji!- grito tirándole lo primero que encontró a su alcance que fue un vaso vacío.

-¿Qué hizo ese idiota enana?- la miro con miedo –perdona lo que sea que hizo, no recuerdo que fue.- sin saber porque apoyo su mano en la mejilla roja de su amiga.

-No fue nada Ichigo. Olvídalo- saco su mano y miro hacia otro lado.

-Renji…-lo llamo el pelinaranja.

-Beso a Rukia en contra de su voluntad- fue lo único que dijo.

El joven se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada, la vergüenza se apodero de él, no sabía cómo disculparse. No recordaba nada, después de todo, esa broma de hacer formar la máscara y actuar como que su hollow se había apoderado de él para asustar a Rukia, había salido mal y el hollow en un momento de debilidad ganó. Volvió a mirar a la pelinegra, levanto su mano para tocar su cara y la mantuvo ahí, ella lo miro.

-Enana, siento lo que paso, de verdad lo siento y mucho- hablo en voz baja –sé que nunca me disculpo, pero no era yo y sé que seguramente no te habrá gustado- se estaba poniendo colorado.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, sé que no eras tú- lo miro a los ojos –sé que no actuarias de esa forma violenta. Así que olvídalo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos, Rukia podía leer las disculpas en los ojos de él, de verdad estaba triste por lo que había pasado. La pelinegra olvido todo a su alrededor, solo miraba a Ichigo, sentado a su lado. Lentamente se acercó a él cortando la distancia hasta unir sus labios, apenas fue un roce, un ligero contacto. El pelinaranja reaccionó al contacto y en cuanto sintió que ella se alejaba volvió a cortar la distancia para unir sus labios. Se besaron lentamente, disfrutaban el momento, Rukia pasó los brazos por la nuca de Ichigo para atraerlo más a ella.

-Después se quejan diciendo que no son novios- dijo Renji tapándose la cara con la almohada –al menos esperen a que me vaya, no quiero estar presente en un momento pasional de ustedes dos.

La pareja se separó de golpe y miraron a su amigo, se pusieron más rojos que el pelo de quien los miraba divertido. Habían olvidado por completo su presencia.

-Enana te diste cuenta que a quien le tuviste miedo- dijo fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo –ese famoso "Zero-san" era este cabeza de piña.

-¿De verdad?- pensó un momento -¿Entonces el que me toco el trasero anoche fuiste tú y no Ichigo?- pregunto furiosa.

-Hey Rukia, yo no te toque el trasero- se excusó al sentir el ambiente como bajaba la temperatura y el reiatsu de Ichigo lo debilitaba. –Mejor me pinto de colores, me llamo mi Capitán.- se paró y desapareció de un shunpo.

-¡Renji!- grito Rukia con odio, acercándose a la ventana –Y tú- miro a pelinaranja –idiota cabeza de zanahoria, en cuanto regrese arreglaremos asuntos pendientes.- dicho esto desapareció de un shunpo.

Ichigo suspiro, al menos tendría vida un tiempo más, hasta que su amigo tenga su merecido. En ese momento abrió los ojos como platos, Renji había tocado el trasero de Rukia. Salió rápidamente de su cuerpo y desapareció de un shunpo a la cacería del teniente.


End file.
